The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automobile vehicles including electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles providing at least partial propulsion from battery power create unique conditions that must be considered due to the energy and fluid in the battery packs provided with the vehicle when the vehicle is disabled or in an accident. A first responder such as a fire truck or tow vehicle which approaches a battery and hybrid powered vehicle needs to take action to discharge the battery pack to reduce possible spark and fire conditions. Known battery and hybrid powered vehicle battery packs are accessible via a power charging connection, however this connection may not be available to a first responder after a collision or other accident.
The battery packs of known battery powered and hybrid or battery-engine powered vehicles, hereinafter collectively referred to as “battery powered” vehicles, also do not provide a common communication system to collect all battery pack sensor output which is then made available to the vehicle operator and outside of the vehicle such as to first responders.
Thus, while current vehicle battery pack systems achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for collecting.